Just Pump
by plinkerton
Summary: JONAS Nick Lucas so its sort of a weird pairing. Stella/Nick. Stick? Nella? Dno. ITS DURTY :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am so sorry for writing this :L I just needed to do it. If you give me delicious reviews, I will give you delicious chapters :3 I don't really have the story down. Well I sorta do but I dunno whether to save that plot for a Joick fic. Or just do it in this one. Unusual pairing I know I just thought I'd go for it. It's not really a pairing.. as such.. yet. :D**

**xx MadameSnow :')**

* * *

_Nick's Point Of View_

I stared out into the distance, hardly taking in anything around me. I was so bored. All I wanted to do was go in my bed and curl up into a ball. Nothing captured my interest at school any more. It used to be fun when the school year started, getting into new classes, making new friends, enjoying everything. But now that we're nearly half way through the school year, it's lost all of its novelty. There was never anything to do at home and people tended to stay away from me because I was shy and famous. Macy, Stella, Joe and Kevin were the only people I really connected with at school.

"Nick?" I heard a voice snapping me out of my angry daydream. "You okay?"

"Yeah Stella? Sorry I was way away." I laughed apologetically.

"I'm coming round tonight at about 7pm to watch some movies. Just warning you after the incident with Joe last time, have a shower at least an hour before I arrive." She chuckled.

"Sure thing. Well, I need to go to class." I smiled, got up and left.

I was walking down the corridors thinking to myself about tonight. I didn't particularly want her to come round tonight. I turned around and watched her walk away. My eyes wandered to her thighs, moving around as she walked away from the table we were just sat at. I felt my face get hot _Eye's up, dude._ I thought to myself.

_Later in the day_

Joe was blabbing at home, he didn't know what movie we should watch and he was panicking. I was just really tired. I decided to go upstairs. I pressed a button on the remote and I saw the JONAS drum kit soar up to the ceiling. I flopped onto my bed and got under the covers. I was really agitated and antsy. I hated Stella for coming over tonight, I just wanted to sleep and since I saw her earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Stupid teenaged-ness. I felt really bad for suddenly realising she wasn't a kid any more and I also knew that I could _never_ act on anything because of Joe. She was beautiful though, I could still imagine surely. I thought about her face, her always matching outfits, her berets she wore, her curly long blonde hair, her puffy shirts, her perfect breasts, her thighs and her waist.

I stopped thinking when I noticed the uncomfortable strain on my boxers. _Not again!_ I exclaimed in my head. I waited patiently for my boner to return to its original state but it wasn't budging. I cursed inwardly at my awkward situation. I palmed my cock from the outside of my jeans in hope of it to go down, it only made it worse.

"For fucks sake," I cursed aloud. The only way I knew it would go down would be to jerk off and Stella would be here in 15 minutes. I didn't want to have to start then stop because she arrived. I'd just have to be quick.

I reached down under my duvet, undoing my belt, button and zip. I reached my hand down into my boxers and clasped my hand around my rather large erection. A huge sense of relief filled me when I started moving my hand up and down. I could keep quite a good poker face for the first half other than my heavy breathing. It's practice from sharing a room with two of your brothers. I was leaking precum like there was no tomorrow and it felt so good, it nearly hurt. I hadn't jacked off for a while because I felt guilty because of my abstinence ring. Now that I was after several weeks, it was amazing.

Soon, I was gasping quietly, my hand moving rapidly because I was trying to be quick. Forbidden images of Stella flooded my thoughts, her in sexy underwear, her doing dirty to stuff to herself... and me. I wasn't thinking straight any more, nothing other than my hand on my dick and Stella was registering, I was so close to the relief I needed that I didn't hear the noise of Stella running up the stairs. I was almost there, my movements way more rapid. I was gasping and sort of moaning at the same time. I reached out with my left hand for a tissue. I heard the sound of the door opening just as I felt my balls tighten. I threw my head back and I saw Stella stood in the doorway, shocked. I didn't even care. I was just so relieved, not to mention tired. I cleaned up with the tissue before thinking of something to say to break the awkward silence.

"Good timing, Stel." I replied gasping for breath, sarcastically. I laid back, recovering.

"Uhm, I'm er... sorry Nick. I should've knocked." Stella stuttered. I got out of my bed and took off my shirt and jeans, leaving me in my boxers.

"That's okay Stella. You may have just seen me have an orgasm but it's not like it could've been any _more_ embarrassing. I need a shower. I'll be 5 minutes." I said in a friendly way, throwing the dirty tissue in the trash on the way out the door wishing inwardly that I'd avoided that but not showing it.

_Stella's Point Of View_

I rang the doorbell to the old firehouse, smiling. I was looking forward to this movie night. Joe answered the door, smirking.

"You're early." He said.

"Yup. Cos I'm excited." I replied hugging him. I walked inside and saw Kevin putting in a DVD.

"We already picked. It's a horror," Joe walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Nick!" he yelled. "Stella's here!"

"You want me to go and get him? He might be sleeping." I suggested. Joe nodded turning back to the DVD that him and Kevin were having trouble working. I ran up the stairs, humming to myself. I got to their bedroom door and I could hear a faint noise. I opened to door that was near Nick's bed. I smiled when I saw him but then my brain registered what he was doing. One of his hands was clutching onto the side of his bed slightly above him, the other underneath the covers moving furiously. His eyes were tightly squeezed shut and he was panting and groaning every so often.

I could not believe my eyes. I'd gone a deep scarlet and my jaw had dropped slightly. I felt like I was glued to the floor. All of a sudden he threw his head back, and opened him eyes which locked on me. A smile vaguely visible on his lips. Then his eyes shut again and he shuddered a little and moaned slightly. He took a tissue in his hand and he mopped up underneath the covers.

"Good timing, Stel." He was out of breath. I'd never seen him like that before he was always so serious. He had sarcasm in his voice but no anger or embarrassment. It was more like amusement. I didn't know what to say so I just babbled and apologised for not knocking. He undressed and stood in his underwear.

"That's okay Stella. You may have just seen me have an orgasm but it's not like it could've been any _more_ embarrassing. I need a shower. I'll be 5 minutes." he walked past me, I could feel his body heat radiate onto me. I wanted to go back in time and not have seen that. But I was ridiculously turned on by seeing him cum. I breathed a few slow breaths then went downstairs to help Kevin and Joe with the DVD.

"Good timing, Stel," My eyes snapped up. It was Joe's voice and there was no sarcasm. My thoughts flickered to seeing Nick grunt and the rapid movement under his duvet change to a slow pace then halt altogether. My stomach did a really weird thing. I got butterflies for about a second thinking about it. "We just got it working. Where's Nick?"

"Shower," I replied simply, blushing. "He said he'd be 5 minutes." I smiled. Joe nodded. Joe was talking to me for a while and I was nodding and agreeing but I couldn't concentrate. My thoughts were wandering every five seconds.

"Who wants popcorn?" Kevin asked excitedly pointing to a typical movie theatre-styled popcorn case.

"I do." Said Joe.

"I do." I said.

"Me too," Said Nick from the top of the stairs. I turned around and blushed furiously, that stomach thing happening again. "Joe, can you tell your girlfriend to knock before entering." he smirked.

"Not my girlfriend Nick. Shut up. What do you mean anyway?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It wasn't my fault at all. I told you earlier that I wanted to avoid embarrassment since the Joe shower incident. But this was like 20 thousand times more embarrassing. For me." I said in defence, flushing red.

"For you? Did you just get walked in on? No, no you didn't. I somehow think that I am in the more embarrassing position here."

"WHOA!!! Stop! Stella you walked in on Nick naked?" Joe asked. I stared at the floor, wanting to disappear. "Oh shiiiiiiit! You should've knocked, Stel." Joe said between bursts of laughter.

"A little worse than naked, Joseph." Nick said and he started drying his hair with a spare towel. Joe and Kevin understood what he meant and their jaws dropped.

"I didn't know!" I pouted.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't have been as bad if you didn't walk in on me as I was 'finishing'." Nick said chuckling at the awkwardness and raising an eyebrow.

"!" Joe keeled over, crying with laughter. I was dying on the spot. Fucking idiots. Joe high fived Nick. He was congratulating him for what exactly? Masturbating? Ooh big achievement. I was pissed off.

"Just put on the fucking movie!" I raised my voice over their laughter, furious. They both turned around not facing me and I saw their shoulders shaking with laughter. Kevin wasn't facing me either. I suddenly heard a really loud intake of breath from Joe, making me laugh. I wanted to be taken seriously but I really wanted to laugh. I hated this.

"Kevin, put on the movie." I demanded.

"Yes ma'am." He said, laughter still evident in his voice.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I actually rushed it so sorry if its a bit.. shit. :'D**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Sorry the update took a while. (: I spent longer on this chapter and I hope you like it**

**-MadameSnow xx (':**

_Nick's Point Of View_

I was in a ridiculously good mood when we were watching the movie. I suppose all it took to cheer me up was to see those glances Stella kept giving me. I really wanted to laugh every time I caught a glimpse of her; she looked so awkward and on edge, it was really funny. Eventually though, she began to gain comfort and she snuggled up next to Joe, his arm around her, her face pressed against his toned chest. Even though the whole situation was funny, I couldn't help but get that I-want-the-ground-to-swallow-me feeling every time I thought back on her walking in on me.

The movie itself was awful. Some chick flick Stella suggested the other day. I wasn't really paying attention though because my thoughts were all over the place, never focusing on one thing and moving onto another topic. I was having conversations with myself in my head and so my heart nearly stopped beating when Joe spoke out of the blue announcing that the movie had finished.

"That was awful Stella, I nearly fell asleep." Joe said loudly before looking down at her face. Tears were falling silently from her cheeks.

"The girl died in the end. That is not boring, it was sad," She sniffed slapping Joe's arm. I gave her a tissue and laughed lightly. "Thank god for waterproof make-up." I heard a sniff that seemed too manly to be Stella.

"Kevin... are you crying too?" I asked on the verge of laughter.

"What can't a guy be emotional too?" he asked, wiping away his tears. Joe and I started laughing. "Hey! At least I don't jerk off in front of girls. Not mentioning any names, Nicholas!" I immediately stopped laughing and scowled at Kevin.

"That wasn't purposeful, dick." I said laughter still audible in my voice. Stella turned her head away from me in embarrassment and Joe was going bright red trying to hold back his fits of laughter. I looked at him and cheered up straight away. I grinned at his feeble attempts to hold back his amusement. He snorted slightly then completely lost it, he was howling with laughter, gasping for air. And I was laughing too along with Stella and Kevin. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes and Stella already had streams coming out of her eyes from the movie mixed with the laughter.

Then, the front door of the fire house opened and our Mom and Dad came in with shopping bags and Frankie. The paused when they saw us all laughing like lunatics.

"Okaaaaaaaaay. I'm just going to leave you four to that and unpack the shopping." Our Dad said, them all walking into the kitchen.

"Anyway, Nick. You need to learn to control yourself, Bro." Said Kevin wisely.

"Yeah Dude. Give your arm a well deserved rest." Joe joined in. I thought of something to say but my mind was blank. My mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish.

"What do I even say to that?" I responded.

"You can't really say much. You're too busy beatin' the meat to care." Joe said, laughing again. That wasn't even funny. Infact, it was probably the worst joke I've ever heard.

"Ugh, fuck you guys." I said going upstairs. I just couldn't be bothered any more. Sulky teenager, much? I didn't care though, I was embarrassed, I really respect Stella so the fact that she caught me doing something so... disrespectful was basically mortifying.

I plodded upstairs and I launched myself into my bed. I put my head back but that just made me think of earlier. The whole room made me think of earlier. In fact, everything was making me think of earlier because it was the only thing on my mind. I suppose I felt bad.

The thing that irritated me also was that Stella had seen me at my weakest point and I hated that. I was 17 what did they expect? The reason I brought it up in front of Joe and Kevin was so that Stella didn't think I was bothered; I really helped that with storming out now so the entire thing was pointless. Stella looked really weird though. I'm probably thinking into it too much but every time it was mentioned she'd shy away from me like I was carrying a contagious disease. And she flushed bright red. Great, she hates me. She probably thinks I'm a dirty perverted guy who can't control myself.

Out of nowhere, my stomach growled. There was no way I was showing my face back down there any time soon. My body would just have to put up without food for the time being. I got out of bed and searched for my pyjamas, it'd be best if I just went to sleep. I undressed and got in my pyjamas in double quick time so nobody could find me in another awful situation again. I crawled back into bed and attempted to sleep. It was proving quite difficult because I was wide awake. I just kept my eyes shut.

It felt like I was laying there for ages before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Whoever it was came into the room quietly. It was probably Joe, he usually did the apologising. I really didn't want to talk to him so I pretended to be asleep.

I suddenly felt a weight on the bed and the smell of sweet perfume wafted in my nose. I felt an arm wrap its way around me and hold my hand. Definitely too feminine to be Joe, even Kevin for that matter. I didn't even dare think who it was, even though I was certain who it was, because she was so close it was like she was in my brain.

"I'm so sorry, Nicky," Her soft voice whispered directly down my ear sending shivers straight down my spine. "I know you're awake. When you sleep you breathe heavier," I still wasn't speaking. I wanted to hear what she had to say. "Don't feel bad Nick, it's not like I hate you for it. I was shocked, yes. Amused, yes. If you really want to know, it cheered me up."

"You're just saying that Stel." I said almost inaudibly. She lightly chuckled sending another set of tremors through me.

"I'm not, I promise. I love you Nicky. You're like my little brother,"

"Stella. It'd be very _very_ awkward if you walked in on your brother jerking off furiously," I pointed out, laughing.

"I know. Why wasn't it awkward? It was just sort of... temporarily embarrassing," She was still whispering, her free hand now playing with my hair. I felt her freshly manicured nails slightly graze my head and it made me feel a little bit jellified. It wasn't awkward for her? "I think your face was quite sexy." she giggled.

"Oh yeah. My orgasm face is very sexy." I said sarcastically.

"It was. Is. Well, would be if I saw it again. That may or may not have been a hint, I'll let you decide." There was a point. My mind was going crazy, it was buzzing with questions. What did she mean? Does she like me? What about Joe? Why aren't those two up here as well? Where are my parents and Frankie? Why did my heart almost skip a beat?

"I quite like this hint." I said slowly, plucking up the courage to say something back. I turned around to face her. She was looking me dead in the eyes, innocently.

"I quite like it too," She leant forwards and kissed me once on the mouth, I slowly kissed back. Her lips were very soft and warm. She ended the kiss and pulled away slightly, sighing. I could feel her hot breath on my face. She was beautiful. She kissed me again, more forceful and passionately. She was getting really into it and when my brain started to function properly again, she was laying on top of me, my hands were stroking her legs and one of her hands was stroking my chest. I was beginning to breath heavier and so was she. Our lips were colliding faster now, our kisses more urgent. I had no idea where her other hand was until I felt it trailing down towards my now semi-erect cock. "I think I'd like to see that face again." she whispered flirtatiously into my ear.

Her hand was moving on the outside of my jeans making me grow quite painfully hard. I was trying to distract my hands but no matter where I moved them, they would always start trailing up her stomach above me. A shudder of pleasure suddenly shot through me and my hand on her hip gripped down and she yelped in delight. A little too loud. I'd certainly found her sensitive spot. She was about to go under my jeans and I grasped her hand.

"Ssh!" I urged her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She whispered. I shook my head and strained my ears. I knew this house.

"No, not at all," I heard someone coming up the stairs. "Someone's coming!" I whispered sharply. We arranged ourselves hurriedly into a position so that it looked like we were only talking I got under the covers to hide my fairly visible erection. Joe bust into the door.

"How is the mighty sulky one doing Stel?" He asked jokingly.

"Fine. He's not sulking now," she smiled. "I managed to cheer him up with my mighty Stella powers." I laughed. You could certainly say that.

"She's good to talk to," I pointed out. Joe smiled.

"Okay, are you coming back downstairs to watch the other movie? Or do something else. You two can stay up here and talk this through for a while though. Stella, Mom says you can stay tonight." Joe said walking away. I smirked cheekily.

"Naughty Nick, I know what you're thinking." Stella said grinning. She planted another kiss on my lips but before she could pull away, I held her there. When we pulled away, she stood up and got out of my bed, heading for the door. I felt slightly upset that our little charade had to end so soon but when I saw that she closed the door and locked it, a grin appeared on my face that spread from ear to ear. Stella mirrored my smile and she cheekily came back over to me. But then my brain clicked into the right place, there were other people in the house. Even if we were only making out, it was way too risky.

"Stella, we shouldn't do this with other people in the house," I whispered into her ear, she didn't stop feeling my chest with one hand, the other getting increasingly lower. Her hand experimentally groped at my crotch sending tremors of pleasure through me. "Stella!" I whispered harshly. She still didn't stop. She unbuttoned my jeans and I felt her hands lightly trace the outline of my bulge. Suddenly, her hand was beneath my boxers. I threw my head back in shock, mouth open, a groan caught in my throat. "Stella," I gasped urgently "Stop please. Do you want to be caught? I know the door's locked but if they come upstairs cos we're being loud and they hear silence, we're screwed." She chuckled.

"I've thought it all through Nick. We have a light conversation while I... give you what you want." She smiled suggestively. I'd never seen Stella like this before and it was a slight turn on, maybe more than slight. Stella's hand started to move again and like before, I nearly lost control and groaned too loudly but I managed to stop myself from making any noise just in time, my face twisting slightly.

"So.. Nick, tell me something about yourself that I don't know." Stella said trying to make conversation like the plan. I hadn't thought, up until now, how difficult it would be to talk evenly when I was about halfway in.

"Well, that's a very... um non-specific question, it, it, makes it a lot more hard for me to answer specifically." I realised I wasn't making much sense but my head was every where. My stuttering made Stella laugh a lot.

"You're right that was a bad question. I hope you aren't still beating yourself _up_ about beating yourself _off _while I was present. Are you?" She smirked widely. This whole conversation was an act, in case some one was listening in. She just wanted me to embarrass myself.

"No, I overreacted. I'm only human and I'm seven...teen." Her thumb was circling the tip of my cock and as I said 'seventeen' a shudder went straight through me. I placed my hand on her hip unknowingly and when another tremor occurred, I dug my fingers into her skin. She moaned lightly so only I could hear but that just turned me on even more. I could tell Stella had never done this before but she was still amazing at it. It was pleasantly surprising.

"Hmm, you did storm off." She giggled, slightly disguising a moan, my hand had trailed up her top and under her bra and I was gently massaging her tits.

"Yeah, you were all teasing me." I laughed and I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Don't you ever feel upset being the youngest?" The kiss seemed to have fuelled her and her hand was going along my shaft a little bit quicker just as I gave my reply.

"I've never really thought about it." I was nearly panting, breathing really deep. She was maintaining a steady pace that wasn't fast enough for me. My hips started involuntarily thrusting upwards to create more friction.

"You look like your struggling, gorgeous. Want me to jerk you faster, Nicky?" Stella whispered all too seductively in my ear. I could barely speak so I just nodded my head. Her hand sped up quite a lot and this time the groan came flooding from my throat, well muffled by my arm.

"Stel, we're in serious danger of an explosion if you keep like that." I warned. Stella just smirked and picked up the pace. I was definitely panting, quite loudly. Stella had to occasionally kiss me to stop me from groaning too loud. She was definitely into it when I felt it. That pang that told me in under a minute, I'd jizz, possible on Stella. I attempted to warn her but she was too busy sucking my face to care.

"Stella, stop," She wasn't listening to me. I was going to blow my load all over her hand and her clothes. I respected her too much not to warn her. "Stel! Seriously, I'm going to cum like now." she just smirked. I felt it for sure that time, the tightness in my balls, the heat in my stomach. I knew I wouldn't be able to suppress this moan and I picked up my pillow and buried my face in it ready for the 'main event'. I certainly came, very, _very_ hard. I groaned quite loudly into the pillow several times. I felt the hot fluid run out onto my jeans and Stella's hand and she still moved her hand until she was positive I was dry.

I regained sense and I looked over at Stella. My cum had gone everywhere, more than I thought. I thought it was just on my jeans and her hand. No, it was up her wrist, on her shirt, on my bed and on me. I saw it on her and I felt guilty. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I handed her the box of tissues (I'd been giving her them a lot today.) and I looked at her face for the first time. She wasn't disgusted, she was grinning.

"Sorry Stella." I said sheepishly

"Don't be, that's the most fun I've had in ages." She smiled at me for a while.

"Nick, Stella? Why's the door locked?"

"Oh shit." I said grabbing some tissues and attempting to fasten my jeans quickly.


End file.
